This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Objective: The specific aims of this case-cohort research project are to: 1. Confirm the diagnosis of endometriosis in 937 women with electronic diagnoses of endometriosis who are enrolled in the Personalized Medicine Research Project. 2. Recruit additional women with surgically confirmed endometriosis into the PMRP cohort to reach a target of 1000 cases. 3. Administer validated endometriosis quality of life questionnaires5 to the women with confirmed endometriosis and document self-reported family history of endometriosis. 4. Quantify known risk factors (age, smoking history, physical activity, family history of endometriosis, endocrine factors), treatments (medical and surgical), and known outcomes (cancers, reduced fertility) in women with endometriosis. 5. Describe the genetic epidemiology of endometriosis in this cohort using the information collected in Aim 1 and a candidate SNP for endometriosis in the MMP1 gene6 that was genotyped in the PMRP molecular finger printing panel. This project is just getting started. We have no detailed or preliminary results at this time.